¿Quien sabia?
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Harry al fin encuentra felicidad en unos ojos de tormenta, pero los cuentos de hadas no existen, por mas que deseemos que asi sea. que cutre resumen xD


OneShoot :P escrito en un momento de trauma por que no puedo escribir un ensayo final para mi clase de sociologia , es un song fic, y me importa un pepino que no te gusten, este te gustara xD (que? Si no me subo el autoestima entonces quien? TTTT)

Es un HarryxDraco, incluye mpreg, algo de tortura, no mucha... muerte, no mucha tampoco... que mas que mas?

Cierto! Uso la cancion **"Who knew"** de Pink (mi diosa xDDDD).

Tambien me disculpo por la ortografia (sobre todo acentos) que hoy viene mas defectuosa que de costumbre por que el xxx revisor de word anda lejos de esta computadora y la mia acaba de enfermarse TTTT

Ahora si, a quien haya aguantado leer todo esto xD A LEER:P

----------------------------------------

**Titulo:** _¿Quien sabia?_

_Tomaste mi mano  
Me mostraste como  
Me prometiste que estarias cerca  
Uh huh_

-¿Que demonios te propones Malfoy? –La pregunta de Harry quedo en el aire sin ser respondida con palabras, solo con los demandantes labios de Draco sobre los suyos que ignoraban su resistencia para simplemente besarlos e incitarlos con su calida lengua. Harry levanto sus manos en un intento por alejarlo de él, pero Draco tomo sus muñecas con determinacion colocandolas sobre la cabeza del moreno dejandolo mas vulnerable ante su captor. El aire se terminaba para ambos, pero el rubio no se permitiria ser derrotado asi que fue Harry quien abrio los labios en busca de oxigeno, permitiendole a Draco entrar a explorar su lengua.

Luego todo se tranquilizo.

Harry se abandono a ese cosquilleo que trepaba por su espina dorsal amenazandolo con volverlo completamente loco.

Le gustaba.

Claro que le gustaba, es mas, le encantaba.

Todo lo referente a él lo fascinaba, su manera de arrugar la nariz cuando se molestaba, el como sus ojos brillaban al encontrar algo de su agrado, sus modales refinados que lo sacaban de quisio... todo menos su apellido, como odiaba el maldito apellido Malfoy.

Pero ahora no importaban mucho sus pensamientos, solo sus sensaciones, en especial aquella de abandono cuando dejo de besarlo, y aquel calorcito en su mano derecha que él tomó tiernamente para conducirlo con cautela, sin dejar de mirarlo hasta la cama que se encontraba en aquella habitacion que apenas se daba el lujo de observar, un cuarto hasta ahora desconocido para el moreno, decorado en tonos verdes y plata con una cama tambien verde de molduras negras con doseles color olivo.

-Te amo, Harry.

-No es cierto, Malfoy, tu no me amas.

-Si lo hago. –Y lo beso de nuevo, esta vez lentamente, un beso languido que le mostraba todas y cada una de las sensaciones que en ese momento sentia el heredero Malfoy y que tomo a Harry completamente desprevenido, tan desprevenido como quedo al darse cuenta de que Malfoy... no, Draco, estaba quitandose poco a poco la ropa, sin dejar de mirarlo con esos ojos de tormenta. 

Cuando estuvo desnudo se recosto en la cama aun observandolo en muda suplica por que se acercara, pero él no lo hizo, el miedo le impidio moverse. Draco lo espero hasta que su paciencia termino y con movimientos felinos lo hizo acercarse poco a poco hasta quedar tumbado sobre su espalda, luego lo fue desnudando, llenando de amorosos besos cada centimetro de piel palida, lamiendo con devocion cada cicatriz que su cuerpo mostraba, demostrandole ese amor del que tanto alardeaba.

-No me hagas esto... por favor...

Eso fue un ruego, un lamento que abandono la boca de Harry y que hizo a Draco detenerse para mirarlo con toda la ternura que jamas habia expresado.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, –repitio como un mantra mientras repartia delicados besos por su pecho desnudo. –Y nunca te dejare.

_Es cierto  
Tome tus palabras  
Y crei en todo lo que me dijiste  
Es cierto_

Y le creyó.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivio, creyo en la palabra de su enemigo y se abandono a sus brazos, le permitio ser su maestro y de el aprendio a ser un amante, a desear, a gemir, a excitarse... a ser uno con otro en cuerpo y alma.

Simplemente tomo esas palabras tan hermosas que nadie le habia dicho y las guardo en lo mas profundo de si.

Y luego lo beso.

Con tanto sentimiento que sintio las lagrimas quemar sus mejillas poco a poco, centimetro a centimetro, sellando ese mudo pacto que la danza de sus cuerpos acababa de firmar.

Que nunca se abandonarian.

Que la palabra "soledad" ya no formaria parte de su vocabulario, pero si un "te amo" pronunciado con total sinceridad.

Que tonto, ¿Verdad?

Nunca entregues tu corazon ciegamente.

Eso le dice ahora a todo el que desea escuchar sus lamentos.

No vendas tu alma por unos pocos besos, no compartas tu cuerpo por un poco de vana felicidad, no abras tu corazon por unas cuantas palabras que hagan vibrar todo tu ser.

Por que no lo merece.

Por que seras traicionado.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace tres años que te irias  
Me levantaria y lo golpearia  
Por que ellos estan equivocados  
Yo lo se mejor  
Por que tu dijiste "para siempre"  
Por siempre  
¿Quien sabia?

Ya habia amanecido.

El sol se perfilaba imponente en el horizonte despertando a Harry de un delicioso sueño que por fin luego de mucho tiempo le impidio a Voldemort torturarlo toda la noche.

Desperto y se vio envuelto en calor... en un delicioso calor que lo envolvia desde los cabellos hasta los pies haciendolo desear detener el tiempo, callar a las aves, parar al sol, encerrarse en esa habitacion oscura por siempre... para siempre... como él le prometio que estarian.

Draco se movio a su lado, abrio los ojos que brillaban de una manera impresionante... magica... ¿O era solo que su misma emocion le hacia imaginar cosas? No lo sabia, sinceramente, ni le importaba, solo era conciente de lo mucho que lo amaba, de lo fuerte que eran esos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo estuvieron reprimidos en su interior ocultos tras una mascara de estupido odio.

Siete años de peleas e insultos.

Siete años de perderse esta felicidad.

Que basura.

-Feliz navidad Harry. –murmuro con su ronroneante voz ronca que tanto le gustaba.

-Feliz navidad a ti tambien Draco. –Respondio a la vez en que lo besabaa con intensidad, deseando que estas vacaciones, sus ultimas vacaciones en Hogwarts no terminaran jamas.

Pero terminaron.

Igual que se acabo el mes de enero y el de febrero, y marzo y abril, hasta que salieron de vacaciones, llego la tan temida y esperada graduacion, todo termino para la mayoria, pero para ellos apenas empezaba.

Draco y Harry siguieron su relacion en secreto, ocultandosela al mundo entero, incluyendo a los amigos de ambas partes, guardandola solo para si mismos, paseando con buenas dosis de hechizos para cambiar la apariencia, viendose por las noches en el departamento de uno o durmiendo en la cama del otro, embriagandose de los dulces gemidos que siempre acompañaban cada noche.

De hecho eso le gustaba mucho a Harry.

Los suaves gemiditos de Draco al penetrarlo eran simplemente sublimes, nunca gritaba o al menos no tanto como él, sino que hasta en el sexo era silencioso y precavido, cada movimiento era calculado.

Y eso le daba mucha repulsion a harry.

Por que las viejas dudas le volvian a carcomer el alma diciendole una y otra vez que todo era una farza muy bien llevada a lo largo de estos tres años de relacion secreta que llevaban.

Si. Esta navidad cumplieron los tres años.

Que bien ¿No?

No.

_Recuerdo cuando eramos unos idiotas  
Y tan convencidos y tan geniales  
Oh no  
No no_

No. No. No...

Eso estuvo mal.

Ahora solo le quedaron recuerdos muy dolorosos que le hacian llorar cada noche.

Pero eran tan idiotas... sobre todo él.

San Potter... siempre hizo gala a ese apodo.

Su maldito lado Gryffyndor siempre se encargo de aplastar a la sabia serpiente que le exigia prudencia en cada acto.

Pero ¿Para que?

Como decia Snape: las reglas no estaban hechas para el gran Harry Potter.

Y el lo creyo.

Se dejo fantasear un momento con la idea de que tal vez el podria ser lo que anclara a Draco impidiendole pasarse al lado oscuro siguendo su destino tan bien trasado.

Soño con que los cuentos de hadas tenian una base de verdad y el bueno siempre le ganaria al malo, y que si amas a alguien entonces nada es imposible.

Imposible. Imposible. Imposible. Imposible.

Como odió esa palabra.

Igual su gemela: Incorrecto.

Todo era imposible e incorrecto entre ellos dos, pero ¿Y que?

Siempre se podia luchar y luchar por toda la eternidad.

_Desearia tocarte de nuevo  
Desearia poder seguirte llamando amigo  
Lo daria todo _

Pero ahora sabemos con pruebas que lo respalda que los cuentos de hadas fueron escritos por alguna persona bajo un grave estado alterado de conciencia, o tal vez por imbeciles que nunca se ocuparon de vivir y solo se dedicaron a soñar... como el lo hizo...

Pero ¿Qué se hace ahora?

¿Que hacer ahora que te has ido?

¿Llorar?

Ya lo hizo, muchas gracias.

¿Gritar? ¿Odiar al mundo? ¿Vengarte?

Ya, ya... no, esto ultimo no.

Por que tomar venganza seria un suicidio.

Atacar al responsable del sufrimiento de Harry seria hacerle daño a aquel que lo mantiene vivo: a Draco.

Si, fue Draco quien lo traiciono.

Fue el quien lo vendio al Lord por una bonita mascara blanca que hacia juego con el apellido Malfoy en alto y los montones de galeones que ahora rellenaban alguna boveda de Gringots e inflaban el orgullo del apellido a niveles insospechados.

Asi de sencillo se termino.

Ese fue el fin de la idilica historia de amor.

Este cuento de hadas no termino como deberia, eso esta mal.

Draco deberia haberse enfrentado al lord con valor, dejarse matar si fuera necesario, pero nunca revelar el secreto de su ubicacion... no repetir la misma historia que repitieron sus padres.

Por que asi fue.

Su historia tuvo un final extremadamente parecido al de Lily y James.

Él estaba débil luego de un enfrentamiento con el Lord, no podia mantener las barreras que protegian su casa y no habia hospital al que escapar pues habia sido destruido.

Solo el hechizo Fidelio lo podria ayudar.

Y el sabia en quien podria confiar.

No, en Hermione no.

Mucho menos en Ron... o en Remus... ni siquiera en Kingsley o Tonks... solo en Draco.

Solo al rubio lo amaba tanto como para confiarle su vida.

Y asi lo hizo.

Y como Pettigrew, lo traicionó.

Pero que idiota...

Por que aun a pesar de eso, todavia aqui, encerrado en el calabozo de Voldemort, no podia dejar de llorar y desear volver al momento magico en que los dos se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana... siquiera poder volver a decirle aunque sea "amigo"...

Daria cualquier cosa por dejar de sufrir.

Por tragarse una a una las lágrimas que habia derramado por el.

Por borrar de su mente todas y cada una de las veces en que Harry lo rescato de multiples peligros, todos esos momentos que solo los unian mas y mas...

O al menos eso penso Harry.

_Cuando alguien te dice que cuentes ahora tus bendiciones  
Para ellos que se han ido  
Creo que simplemente no supe como  
Estuve mal_

Pero no se podia quejar, no, realmente no.

Ya ves lo que dicen: es mejor amar y perder que...

Ahh, realmente ya ni lo recuerda, las heridas de tortura no son facil de sobrellevar ¿Sabes?

Tal vez deberia dejar de lamentarse y mejor seguir recordando, embriagarse en el pasado... darle unos cuantos buenos recuerdos a aquel ser que se esta gestando dentro de el antes de que ambos mueran y vayan al cielo a disfrutar de la paz que en vida se les nego.

Deberia ponerse a contar sus bendiciones, saber lo bueno que aun le hace esforzarse por sobrevivir a tanto dolor y sufrimiento, lo que le ha hecho sobrevivir desde la infancia.

Pero no puede.

Realmente no puede, sobre todo al escuchar que la puerta se abre para mostrar la fina silueta entrar con su cabello dorado brillando como siempre, pero espera, ahora no viene solo a la sesion matinal de tortura, esta vez trae a otros tres mortifagos que cargan a dos personas más a quienes atan frente a el.

Harry alza la mirada y de sus ojos verdes resbala una lagrima al reconocer a sus acompañantes.

Hermione Granger.

Ronald Weasley.

A quienes les conto hace una semana su relacion con Draco, quienes al ver que Harry desaparecio fueron a buscarlo con el rubio, encontrando ahi su perdicion.

_Ellos saben mejor_

Ellos siempre supieron mejor que el la manera de vivir.

Fueron ellos, sus dos amigos quienes le advirtieron sobre Draco, quienes le ofrecieron apoyo y proteccion, a quienes rechazo con gritos argumentando que no necesitaba que lo cuidaran.

¿Pues saben que?

Hay una sorpresa: Harry Potter si necesita que lo cuiden, el gran héroe necesita ser rescatado.

Pero alli estan las unicas personas que podrian haberle ayudado: siendo torturadas poco a poco con varios hechizos funestos y herramientas asquerosas, de sus heridas brota sangre a borbotones, pero de sus ojos no sale lagrima alguna ni mirada de reproche, los dos lo miran fijamente intentando darle algo de fortaleza, mordiendo sus labios para no gritar, abriendolos para decirle lo mucho que lo quieren.

Nada de eso sirve.

Realmente que no.

Solo le hacen consumirse de furia.

Y como el fenix, renacer.

En un instante sus ojos verdes se transforman en dos pozos rojos que lanzan fuego, una honda de llamas se desprende de su cuerpo liberandolo de las magicas ataduras que lo detenian. Ni varitas ni puños lo hacen detenerse hasta tener a los mortifagos reducidos a algun tipo de masa sin forma, intenta rescatar a sus amigos, pero ya estarde, todo se ha extinguido... todo menos la sonrisa socarrona de quien en otro tiempo fuera su amante.

_Aun tú dices para siempre  
Por siempre  
¿Quien sabia?_

En su mirada Harry ve como la tormenta se dispara y se materializa en lagrimas grandes que rivalizan la sonrisa de sus labios.

Harry no sabe que hacer.

¿Tu lo sabes?

Su mirada le sigue transmitiendo todas esas promesas mudas que desde hace tres años le ha hecho: para siempre... por siempre...

Que se debe hacer es una pregunta sin respuesta, un laberinto sin salida que los hace quedar frente a frente con la varita lista y el corazon en un puño.

Entonces se levanta la mano derecha de Draco dispuesta a hacer la floritura que le termine de quitar la vida, pero la mano izquierda se interpone apretandola contra si. Sus labios intentan decir "Avada Kedavra", sus ojos gritan un "te amo"

Confusion.

Demasiada confusion.

Que es resuelta en unos segundos con la maldicion asesina pronunciada por los rojos labios de Harry Potter, quien hace poco menos de una semana asesino a Lord Voldemort.

Harry Potter, quien ahora asesinaba al que se erigia como nuevo señor oscuro.

Y solo ahi lo comprendio.

En el funesto instante en que el brillo de tormenta se apagaba en los ojos grises de su ser amado fue que se dio cuenta del doloroso detalle de que el no era su Draco, que aquel al que amo con todo su ser habia muerto hacia poco menos de un mes, cuando fue secuestrado por ese malnacido.

Y entonces recordo como volvio cambiado luego de que el Lord lo tuvo entre sus garras, su mirada opacada con tintes rojizos, la sonrisa desquisiada, la frialdad de su piel...

Fue ahi que pudo respirar.

Al darse cuenta de que no mato a Draco sino al ultimo heredero Malfoy que habia dado su cuerpo sin concentimiento a su señor.

_Te mantendre encerrado en mi cabeza  
Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo  
Hasta que..._

Ahora solo le quedaba eso, solo podia encerrarlo en su cabeza, aferrarse ferreamente a la imagen sonriente y llena de vida y dicha que era Draco, su Draco, aquel que le enseño a amar, a vivir, a suspirar y a gemir.

Aquel que con besos lo despertaba antes de salir el sol para ver juntos el amanecer, enredados en un apretado abrazo que no sabia de piel sino solo de un ser, Draco, quien le hacia sonreir todos los dias con su porte aristocratico que se negaba a entrar a la cocina o utilizar cualquier ropa que no fuera seda.

Lo amaba.

Lo ama con locura.

Y eso ni la misma muerte le podria arrebatar jamas.

Estarian juntos, compartiendo cada momento de la vida de el pequeño ser que se formaba en su vientre, los dos sonreirian tiernamente susurrandole palabras tiernas al oido que le harian fuerte en medio de la desgracia, le mostrarian el camino a seguir, sus errores, sus aciertos, le enseñarian a amar, a volar...

A volar en la fantasia de una ilusion.

Draco, el verdadero Draco se encargaria de destruir todo el odio en el corazon de Harry, desde el cielo estaria mandandole suspiros de paz que lo haran poder sonreir y sentir una vez mas.

Y otra vez mas.

_Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo  
Y no te olvidare mi amigo  
Lo que ha sucedido_

Jamas lo olvidaria.

Nunca.

Y si tenia que llamarlo para si mismo "amigo" asi lo haria, al menos hasta que terminara de aceptar la realidad y pudiera de nuevo decirle "mi amor" como era en verdad.

Harry acaricio su vientre.

Harry tomo la varita de Draco a la vez en que le daba un sencillo beso en los labios, captando por primera vez en mucho tiempo las facciones relajadas que ahora mostraba su rostro... tan contrarias a las que le habian acompañado desde que ese maldito ser se metio en su cuerpo.

Se acerco a los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos y los estrecho fuertemente contra si mientras lloraba, mientras sentia de nuevo esas lagrimas que le desgarraban poco a poco el corazon, que le impedian respirar, que agrandaban cada sensacion haciendola que se atorase en su pecho.

Lloro como nunca antes se lo habia permitido, se permitio tambien recostarse en el pecho de aquel al que amo aun sin dejar de abrazar los cuerpos de a los que quiso como hermanos.

Y por un momento todo desaparecio a su alededor, cada hoja de los arboles detuvo su caida, las flores pararon su danza, los gorriones su cantar, todos en penitencia por el dolor que a ese angel le inligieron.

Harry deseo desaparecer tambien.

Deseo llorar para siempre y hundirse en un mar de lagrimas que lo abrazara suavemente llevandoselo del mundo de los vivos.

Por un momento deseo que todo fuera nada mas que un sueño del que pronto despertaria, que en solo segundos sentiria los suaves labios de Draco besando sus parpados, diciendole con voz tremula que despertara, sentir el delicado peso del rubio sobre el propio incitandole con movimientos cadenciosos a abrir los ojos.

Y el se negaria haciendose el dificil para luego apretarlo fuertemente contra si.

Tal y como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

**_"Pero aunque nos abracemos hasta que duela, nunca podremos llegar a ser uno..."_**

_Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace tres años que te irias  
Me levantaria y lo golpearia  
Por que ellos estan equivocados..._

No te iras, ¿Verdad?

Vamos Draco, abre los ojos y dile que no te iras nunca de aqui, que seguiras a su lado para siempre... por siempre... como le prometiste hace tres años, abrazandolo contra tu pecho desnudo, besandolo y forzandolo a besarte y a mostrar esos sentimientos que los dos cargaban en sus espaldas sin dejarlos salir volando hacia el sol.

Deberias abrir los ojos y besarlo.

Una ultima vez...

Aunque sea solo una vez.

Pero Harry sabe que eso es imposible.

Es conciente de ello y por eso roza tus frios labios con los suyos intentando con esa sutil caricia volverte a la vida.

Pero recuerda que esto no es un cuento de hadas, aqui el principe no puede devolverle la vida a su princesa, por que en teoria el princpe no mata a la princesa.

_El ultimo beso  
Lo acariciare  
Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo  
Y el tiempo lo hace mas dificil  
Desearia poder recordar  
Pero guardo tu recuerdo  
Me visitaste en mi sueño_

Harry termina su despedida con un "hasta luego" que sale murmurado de sus labios temblorosos que se desviven en llanto.

Luego todo se desvanece en un recuerdo sutil.

Muy sutil.

Por un momento en medio de la noche despierta en su solitaria cama y no puede evitar pensar que todo fue un mal sueño, pero luego toca la enorme curva de su vientre y comprueba con una sonrisa triste que si paso.

El tiempo no lo hace mas sencillo ¿Sabes?

Por que Harry quiere recordar, pero solo consigue olvidar.

Hasta que esa noche todo cambia.

Por que Draco lo visito en sueños, llego a el con su resplandeciente sonrisa orgullosa y lo abrazo al tiempo en que le murmuraba lo feliz que era y le agradecia que hubiera tenido el valor de terminar con aquel suplicio que significaba tener a un ser oscuro viviendo en tu cuerpo. Luego lo beso. Le dio el beso mas dulce que jamas compartieron a la vez en que se desvanecia tras una espesa cortina de humo.

Dejandolo con la agridulce sensacion que su simple recuerdo le producia y le hacia latir el corazon desbocado.

_Mi amor  
¿Quien sabia?  
Mi amor_

Solo eso te queda por rezar: ¿Quien sabia? ¿Quien le dijo a Voldemort que tu eras lo mas importante para el? Alguien tuvo que ser, alguien debio hacerlo, solo eso explicaria lo que hizo el Lord.

Dime por favor, ¿Quien sabia de nuestro cuento de hadas?

_Mi amor  
¿Quien sabia?  
Te extraño_

Lo extraña.

Harry Potter extraña Draco Malfoy con toda su alma.

_Mi amor  
¿Quien sabia?  
¿Quien sabia?_

Una vez mas Harry Potter se abandona a otra noche de sueño en vela con la unica compañia de un bebe no nato y un mar de lagrimas que amenaza con terminar de ahogarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**FIN **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La frase es de la cancion Michiyuki, el ending de Loveless, anime excelente 100 recomendado :P

Mis disculpas si esta mal escrito o mal traducido xD

Ahora aqui esta la letra original: xD

**"Who Knew" **  
Pink

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew


End file.
